The Perfect Day
by Angel Gemman
Summary: This is a cute little SerenaStanton fic. Stanton decides to give Serena the perfect day. Only, it isn't just a day anymore.
1. Dance

The Perfect Day

Disclaimer: I do not own the series Daughters of the Moon, the song by Rascal Flatts, _Waiting all my life_ or the song by BBMak, _Can't Say_. And also _I'll never break your heart_ by the Backstreet Boys. As if you didn't know that one. And no laughing!

Ch. 1: Dance

Serena sat alone in her room. She was lying on her bed reading a book. It was 4 o'clock in the afternoon, summer, and she had nothing to do. Jimena was on vacation, Vanessa and Catty had both gone to a camp of some sort or other, and Stanton wasn't meeting her until 8.

She put her book down and turned on her CD player. Rascal Flatts came on immediately. She smiled as the song _Waiting All My Life_ came on. She had always loved it. She sang a long with the chorus:

_I've been waiting all my life_

_To love you._

_All that time is was dreamin' of you._

_Your love, babe,_

_I've been waitin' all my life. _

(A/N: I just copied the words while I was listening to it, so if they're a little off, get over it!)

She danced as the song continued. Hips swaying to the beat, she walked back to her bed. She collapsed onto it, still smiling slightly, with her eyes closed.

She didn't notice when the next song came on and began singing a long again unconsciously. It was a song that she had known for a few years now:

_I can't say why I love you,_

_But I do,_

_Yes I do._

_And, _

_When I'm around you_

_Feels so good,_

_Feels so good._

_And,_

_Everything that I can do,_

_Everywhere shall live for you,_

_In the end it all came true._

_And I,_

_I can't say why I love you._

_Can't say, Can't say._

_But I do,_

_I can't say why I love you._

_Can't say, Can't say,_

_But I do._

_I can't say why I love you._

She hadn't noticed Stanton materializing from shadow next to her. He had watched her, hidden in the shadows as she danced to the first song, and was hypnotized by the sound of her voice. _She should sing more often_, he thought.

He took her by the hand and pulled her up from the bed. She grinned widely at him, happy not to be alone anymore.

His arms encircled her waist and he held her close as the danced. As he heard another song, he laughed. Serena slapped his shoulder, lightly blushing, as she recognized the old Backstreet Boys song. He grinned at her, laughter in his eyes, and began dancing with her again. He sang to her this time:

_I'll never break your heart,_

_I'll never make you cry._

_I'd rather die,_

_Than live without_

_You._

_I'll give you all of me,_

_Honey that's no lie._

She smiled and hid her face in the crook his neck. He just went on singing to her, becoming more serious and less joking as he listened to the lyrics. When the song ended, he turned the stereo off and tugged Serena to him, whispering in her mind, _It's true. I'll never break your heart. I would rather die than live without you._ With that, he made the two of them dissolve into shadow, determined for her to have a wonderful rest of the day with him.

So? What did you think? This is the first fanfiction I've ever written, so I think I did okay. The next chapter will come with reviews! Seriously though, click that little button down there and tell me what ya think!


	2. Game On

The Perfect Day

Disclaimer: I said it last chapter, go back and read it! As if you didn't know it. Except in this chapter, it's not the songs I don't own, it's the basketball teams. Though I wish I owned them. That would be so cool…

**Moonlight Child4:** Thank you for reviewing! You were the only review I got, but I figured I'd update for you anyway. Hope you like the chapter!

Ch. 2: Game on

Stanton re-materialized he and Serena in the shadows in back of the Staples Center. They had the best hot dogs there, and he knew that Serena liked to watch the Los Angeles Lakers play when she was little, and had always had a special loyalty to them. So he had gotten them tickets to that nights game.

When he told Serena, she squealed and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him while jumping up and down, giddily. He simply chuckled and held her. She gave him a quick kiss and pulled him towards the Staples Center.

"Serena! The game doesn't start until 6:30, it's only 5:00 now!" Stanton shouted as she pulled him along behind her. She looked back at him as though he were mad.

"That's barely enough time to get a jersey and some food and find our seats!" Serena told him as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. He smiled softly and went along with her as she bought a Kobe Bryant jersey. She tugged it on over her shirt and smiled up at him. He hugged her as he got a small bear with a Lakers shirt on to surprise her with. He wanted to get her something other than just a jersey, which was just so normal. He decided he would wait to give it to her until later, though.

They grabbed a hot dog and went to their seats. Sure enough, Serena was right and it was only 15 minutes until the lights lowered and the players were introduced. It was the Los Angeles Lakers vs. the Sacramento Kings. It proved to be a very interesting game, and Serena had a rather sore throat do to all the cheering, yelling, and boo-ing she had participated in during the game. The Lakers won it, 108 in their favor to 96 for the Kings.

While they were walking out of the stadium, she smiled at him and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you," she said to him quietly.

"Well you know me, anything to get a smile out of you," Stanton replied sweetly. She laughed at him and he laughed with her. It was nice not to worry about anything. Not about being caught by regulators, or any other followers showing up, just having a good time. He pulled her into the shadows and drifted into shadow again with Serena.

While the day had been perfect, the night was going to be lovely, too. He had a special surprise waiting for her at the place where he was taking her (A/N: haha! You won't know until I tell you! hahaha.).

Alright! There's the next chapter! I hope you liked it. I love the Lakers, and so, naturally, hate the Sacramento Kings. And if any of you like them, well I'm sorry, but I'm a Lakers girl (not the cheerleaders!). Anyway, please review, and I'll give you another chapter. And could I get two reviews? Please? Thank you! C u ltr!

Angel Gemman


	3. Perfect Night

The Perfect Day

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line. Unfortunately.

Ashley: Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm updating now because no one else seems to want to review. Sorry it took me so long!

Ch. 3:

Stanton re-materialized Serena and himself on the beach. The moon was full and shining brightly above them. He walked her over to where a blanket was set up with pillows and a picnic basket.

Serena looked at him with confusion in her eyes as she sat down on the blanket. "Stanton, what's all this for?" she asked him.

He grinned at her, "Nothing really. I just wanted you to be happy, and know how you love to be out at night, under the moon, and I know you love to be near the beach, so I thought I'd bring you here."

"That's incredibly sweet, but why are you being so nice today? You danced with me, sang to me, brought me to a Lakers game, with wonderful seats, I might add, and now you've brought me to the beach at night. Why?" Serena asked him, laying down on the pillow behind her.

Stanton pulled her closer to him, "Because, I wanted you to have the perfect day. I would've gone to get you sooner, but getting Lakers tickets and setting all of this up takes longer than you would think!"

Serena smiled and rested her head on his chest, staring up at the moon above them. "Thank you," she whispered to him. He responded by simply wrapping his arms tighter around her waist.

"Oh! Here," Stanton said, remembering he Lakers bear he had gotten her earlier. Serena's face broke into a gigantic grin as she clutched the bear to her.

"I'll name it 'Perfect Night'," she told him. He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead sweetly. He sat up and Serena glared at him comically. He laughed and reached for the picnic basket. She sat up as well as he brought out two slices of chocolate cake. She smiled slightly. Chocolate cake was her absolute favorite! She had no idea how he knew though, and frankly, she didn't care! He did, and that was enough for her.

"Close your eyes," Stanton told her after they had both finished their cake.

"Do I have to?" Serena whined. He just smiled and said yes, she did. So she closed her eyes and attempted to peak.

_No peaking!_ Stanton said in her mind. She cursed him and heard him chuckle lightly. "Okay, you can open your eyes now," Stanton said after a few minutes. The sight she saw took her breath away.

Stanton was kneeling on one knee in front of her, with a box holding a ring, open in front of him. "Serena, I love you. Will you marry me?" Stanton asked her hopefully. She smiled and nodded excitedly. He slipped the ring onto her finger and stood up. Serena looked down at the ring and saw that it was Diamonds and Emeralds in the shape of a crescent moon. She smiled up at him and he kissed her. They sank down onto the blanket and watched the moon moving across the sky, listening to the sound of waves, kissing occasionally, for the rest of the night. Serena fell asleep at around 3 in the morning. She woke up to the sun rising and looked up to see Stanton watching her.

"Thanks for the perfect day, fiancé," she said, half serious, half teasing. He just smiled and de-materialized them both into shadow to take her home.

Well, there you go! That's the story! If you want another few chapters, or a sequel (which is more likely) you have to review! And tell me if you think if should do a sequel or just leave it be. _Please_ review! Thanks!

Angel Gemman


	4. Double Engagement

The Perfect Day

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing!

moonlight child4: Though I would write about the others, I'm honestly not that good at it. I mainly only read SerenaStanton fanfics, and don't really know how to write the others. I think I'm gonna add them in though. Thank you so much for reviewing and giving me an idea! It helps a lot!

Serena Kitts: Thanks! Here! I hope you like it!

Kraziemonkie2525: Thanks! And I know about how Stanton was too sweet. I'll try and make him more bad boy-ish in this chapter. Maybe. No clue, really. And why are you never online! Or just never talk to me…

Ch. 4:

As Stanton re-materialized them on Serena's balcony, Collin was knocking on her door. She quickly opened it. He was standing there with Jimena. Serena squealed when she saw her best friend again and pulled her into the room. Jimena grabbed Collin's hand and he was towed in with her. Stanton came into the room and sat on Serena's bed with Collin as the girls hugged.

"Serena! You'll never believe this, _chica_!" Jimena said, excitedly, "Collin asked me to marry him! Isn't it wonderful!"

Serena stared at Jimena, open mouthed as her friend grinned widely. She screamed and hugged her again. Then she went over to her brother to hug him. She couldn't speak she was so shocked. Stanton spoke for her, "Congratulations to the both of you."

Serena smiled and sat down in her desk chair. "Guess what" she said, "Stanton asked me the same thing!" Serena was no grinning as Jimena pulled her into yet another hug. It was beginning to seem like a very frequent thing that happened.

Collin went over to where Serena was and hugged her saying, "Congratulations sis." He turned to Stanton, "Congratulations to you too, but if you hurt her, you are so dead."

Stanton smiled slightly and nodded his head, "I would expect no less." After the two engaged couples had shared their news with each other, Collin led Jimena out of Serena's room, closing her door behind them.

Serena turned back towards to Stanton, "Well, what do you want to do now?" She saw that he looked exhausted and suggested some sleep.

"I love you," Stanton said as she tucked him into her bed and then climbed in next to him. She rested her head on his chest again and looked up at him.

"I know," Serena said jokingly. He just smiled and kissed her briefly before laying his head down on the pillow, wrapping his arms around her, and falling asleep. Serena watched him sleeping for a while and then fell asleep herself. Both of them slept through the entire morning and most of the afternoon.

Okay! So I did it! I updated! It wasn't the end! I hope you guys liked it! And I want some reviews before I decide to update again. I know that this chapter wasn't great, but I had to make sure everyone knew about what had happened. Sorry it's not great. I'll try not to forget this story. I shouldn't, really. But I keep trying to write a book, and it never really works out, so I just do a bunch of nonsense…I'm rambling. Okay, so basically, just review and I'll update. Hopefully.

Angel Gemman


	5. Author's Note, sorry not an update

The Perfect Day:

Author's Note:

Sorry this isn't an update. The thing is, I need help writing this. I'm busy trying to get other things published, even though I'm still pretty young, and I don't really have a lot of time for this story. If there is anyone that would like to help me write the story, please e-mail me at: I don't want to abandon the story altogether, and hand it over to someone else, I just need some help writing it and coming up with ideas. Thanks!

Angel Gemman


	6. Storm

The Perfect Day

Disclaimer: I'm not typing it again! Go back to the other chapters if your so desperate to read it!

Okay! So, here's another chapter! And nobody even helped me write it! Go me! Anyway, I could still use some help. Alright, a lot of help, but anyone that wants to help can just review or email me! Hope you like the chapter!

Ch. 5: Storm

By the time that Serena and Stanton woke up, it was 6:30 in the evening. Serena woke up first and tried to get up to look outside. She had always looked at the sky when she woke up when she was a little girl, and the habit seemed very hard to break. But when she was trying to get up, Stanton pulled her back to bed.

She looked at him and he tried to look sweet and innocent and not laugh, but he couldn't manage it. He burst out laughing after only a few seconds. Serena sighed lightly and hit his shoulder.

"Well there's no need to hit me!" Stanton exclaimed, rubbing his shoulder and still laughing a bit.

Serena got up and walked to the French doors that lead to a balcony. She leaned against the railing and watched the dark, cloudy sky. Just as Stanton came out, there was a huge flash of lightning and an ear-shattering crash of thunder. The rain began to pour down in seconds.

Serena ran back inside, already wet. Stanton laughed and went back outside onto the balcony, tugging her with him. "Come on! There's nothing to be afraid of!" Stanton shouted over the thunder.

Serena retreated, once again, to the cover of the house, "Speak for yourself, Mr. thrill-seeker!" Both of them now had to shout, not only over the pounding of the rain and the thunder, but also over the wind that had picked up.

Serena rolled her eyes and pulled Stanton back into the house with her, shutting the French doors tightly behind him and locking them. Stanton chuckled lightly and tried to shake the water from his hair. Serena laughed at him as she walked to her closet. She pulled out some clothes and went into the bathroom to change into dry clothes.

She heard soft footsteps coming towards the door. "Stanton! You open that door and you'll regret it!" She shouted loudly enough for him to hear. She locked the door and heard him swearing quietly as he jiggled the doorknob.

She then saw a shadow floating in from the crack beneath the door. She tossed her wet t-shirt over it. Stanton re-materialized immediately.

"That's nice," he said. Luckily, Serena was dressed, but she still whacked his shoulder again. "What is it with you and my shoulder?" Stanton said, moving away slightly.

Serena just smiled sweetly and left the bathroom. He followed her and sat on the bed as she turned back on the CD player. Stanton groaned as a country song came on. He plugged his ears as he walked over to the iPod resting on the nightstand. He turned it on and was met with the same song.

He glared at Serena, who was trying as hard as she could not to laugh, but was failing rather miserably. He changed it to a song by some group called _Acceptance_. She looked over his shoulder at the song and put it on the stereo. He took the headphones off and listened to the CD. Serena came and layed down on the bed. She closed her eyes as if to go to sleep and would have were it not for Stanton.

He got up, came up behind her, and pushed her over so that he could have the other side of the bed. She raised her head and glared at him sleepily. He smiled at her and tried to go to sleep himself. Serena decided to push him off the bed entirely. And she did.

Stanton landed on the floor with a loud _thump_. He groaned and looked up at the face of Serena, who was leaning over the edge of the bed. He got back onto the bed and hugged her to him, so that she couldn't push him off again.

That's how the fell asleep, in each others arms, so that the other wouldn't push them off the bed.

Well? What do you think? I think it was the lamest, stupidest thing I've ever written, but I never trust my opinion. Some ideas for the next chapter would be greatly appreciated! Now REVIEW! Lo! But seriously, review.


	7. Me? Sing? Your insane!

The Perfect Day

Disclaimer: I own nothing, as you all well know.

Okay everyone! Here's another chapter! Although, not even _one_ single person reviewed. Nice to know you like my story! Anyway, _please_ review to this chapter! Please?

Ch. 6: Me? Sing? Your insane!

When Serena and Stanton woke up, it was midnight again. The sky was still cloudy, making it glow an eerie purple. The trees were dark silhouettes against the glowing sky. Stanton woke up first and shook Serena until she opened her eyes and hit him on his shoulder again.

He just laughed and pulled her out towards the balcony. "What do you want to do for the rest of the night?" Stanton asked her as they leaned against the railing.

"I think I would love to stay here, look at the sky, and listen to music. Same as always," Serena told him. He grinned and quickly dissolved into shadow quickly. She saw him float out of her bedroom door. She sat down in the corner of the balcony, on the railing, with her back leaned against the wall.

Stanton came back quickly and gave her a snickers bar. She smiled at him as she unwrapped it and saw that he had a thing of popcorn for himself. She laughed quietly and walked back into her room to turn on the CD player.

An old song by Toby Keith came on. She recognized it immediately as _My List_, a song that she had always loved. She sat back down on the railing and closed her eyes with her head leaned against the wall. Stanton came and sat down in front of where she was.

"Sing for me," He asked her. She looked at him like was insane.

"You want _me_ to sing?" she asked in a squeaky voice. He just looked at her and nodded his head. "Alright," she said grudgingly, "but only because you'll just annoy me to death if I don't."

So she sang:

_Go for a walk, _

_Say a little prayer._

_Take a deep breath of_

_Mountain air._

_Put on my glove_

_And play some catch,_

_It's time that I made time for that. _

Stanton smiled at her as she sang the rest of the song. She refused to sing the next song even though Stanton was annoying her, as she said he would, to sing it for him.

"Your acting like a three year old, do you know that!" Serena asked him. He nodded his head again and began to poke her leg. "Would you stop! I'll sing another song later, I promise!" she exclaimed.

"Alright," he said as he changed spots so that he was sitting next her, but on the ground. She went from her place to sit on the ground next to him. A few more songs went by before Stanton began to pester Serena to sing again. She just glared at him and listened to the song as she recognized it. Soon, she began to sing again:

_There's a carrot top who can barely walk_

_With a sippy cup of milk_

_A little blue eyed blonde with shoes on wrong_

_'Cause she likes to dress herself_

_And the most beautiful girl holding both of them_

_And the view I love the most_

_Is my front porch looking in, yeah_

When the song was done, she closed her eyes again and rested her head on Stanton's shoulder. Soon, she fell asleep, Stanton following the same suit shortly after her.

Hey! Alright, so…did you like it? I didn't. Again. I don't even really love the story, but I might as well continue to write it. It's something to do when I'm bored, anyway, which is quite often. I know, they keep falling asleep, but who cares? It's my story, and I can make anything happen! Mwahaha! Okay, I'm done. _Please_ review?


	8. Sharing the News

The Perfect Day

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Dreamerandwriter: Thank you so much for your review! It made me fell a lot better. Thanks! And I'm gonna use your idea for the next part. Thanks again!

Well, here we go. I hope you guys like the next chapter! I might not write more for a while, but knowing me, I will. I always do!

Ch. 7:

The next day, Vanessa and Catty were supposed to be coming back from the camp that they were at. In the morning, Stanton left to go back to his own place. Jimena asked Collin if he would mind just surfing for the day, so that they could all have a girls day. He agreed and left a few hours before their friends go there.

Vanessa and Catty arrived and the girls all sat in the living room. After they all had a Coca-Cola, popcorn, and were comfortable, they began to watch _The Wedding Planner_.

When they took a break in the middle of it to get more snacks, Serena and Jimena decided to tell her the news. "Guess what?" Serena asked Vanessa and Catty as they were getting new cans of Coke, "Jimena and I got engaged!"

Vanessa and Catty dropped their sodas, which, luckily, they hadn't opened yet. "To each other!" They both screamed.

Jimena and Serena both spit out the large swig of soda that they had just had. They burst out laughing and had to grab a hold of the counter for support with one hand, while clutching their sides with the other. "No!" Jimena managed to get out between fits of laughter, "I'm engaged to Collin, and Serena to Stanton."

Vanessa screamed and hugged them both. Catty had a small grin plastered onto her face. "Congrats," she told them, after drinking almost half of her soda in one gulp. Catty never quite trusted Stanton. The other Daughters had come to accept him as a part of Serena's life.

After Vanessa had calmed down, Jimena and Serena told them that they were going to have a double wedding. Each would have their own cake, their own song, and Serena would be married in the night, while Jimena would get married in the afternoon. They also asked their friends to help them plan the wedding. Of course, they accepted.

"Why don't we get started right now? We've seen this movie a thousand times, anyway!" Vanessa stated. Serena nodded, but Jimena looked a bit less enthusiastic.

"We just got engaged, and you already want to start planning?" She asked the two of them. They nodded so she sighed and gave in.

The rest of the day was spent with Catty on the computer looking up websites that had to do with weddings and the things they would need, and Vanessa went around getting catalogs. Jimena and Serena called their family and a few other people.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Well? I liked this chapter more than the last ones. Thanks again to dreamerandwriter! And, yet again, the next chapter with reviews. It would be nice if I got a few from different people. _Please_ review? Thanks!


	9. The Songs

The Perfect Day

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Dreamerandwriter: thanks for your review! Again. You are the only one who ever reviews! So thanks!

Ch. 8: The Songs

A week had passed since the day that Jimena and Serena told Vanessa and Catty the news. During the week, the had been busy looking at different things for the wedding. However, they only had a few things decided upon. They knew that they wanted their weddings to be different from normal weddings, but still have some of the same qualities.

To do this, The were serving hamburgers and French fries for dinner, and would have black, blue, purple, and green colors as the overall color scheme of the wedding.

To keep it traditional, the girls would each have a white dress and a bouquet of beautiful flowers. Serena wanted Silver Roses, and Jimena would have Red Roses.

Their song choices would also be different. But it wasn't easy picking one:

"What about a BBMak song?" Serena asked her friends.

"You are obsessed with them, aren't you!" Vanessa exclaimed. Serena had asked the same question ten times already! They were her favorite band, as many could tell.

"Well…yeah!" Serena replied. Vanessa groaned in frustration and put on the BBMak CD, giving up the fight that she should do something a _bit_ more traditional.

Serena immediately decided that _Back Here_ was definitely not the right song. The next one she did think about though. "What about _I'm not in love_?" she asked. The girls listened to the song.

"Well, I guess it would be okay," Catty said slowly. Serena grinned widely at this.

"Okay! Now, it's Jimena's turn!" Vanessa exclaimed.

"What about a song by _Acceptance_?" Jimena asked.

Vanessa groaned again, "Do you guys have to pick the weirdest songs?"

"Yes," Jimena and Serena said in unison. They all burst out laughing at this. Vanessa put on the Acceptance CD and they listened to the songs. "Or not," Jimena said once they had gone through the songs.

"What about Rascal Flatts?" Catty suggested. Jimena shrugged and they put on their CD. Once they heard _Long, Slow, Beautiful Dance_, Jimena instantly wanted that song. So they now each had their songs, the dinner, and the flowers all planned out and taken care of.

* * *

Well? How did you like it? I love listening to music, so I had to make it a big thing. Next will probably be them picking out their dresses or something. Anyway, please review! And would anyone else other than dreamerandwriter, though I am very grateful to her, like to review? Anyone at all? 


	10. Dresses

The Perfect Day

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Dreamerandwriter: Deal! Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been a bit busy. And I couldn't figure out what to write exactly. Anyway, sorry again!

Ch. 9: Dresses

The next day was Tuesday and the girls figured that the bridal store would not be as crowded as it could be, so they went dress shopping.

They started out looking for dresses for the bridesmaids. Vanessa and Catty each had to have two dresses, because they were bridesmaids for both of the girls' weddings. Serena wanted a dark, satin, brown-gold dress for them. The dresses were only $60 a piece, because there were only two left and they were on sale.

Surprisingly enough, the two dresses were exactly their sizes and fit beautifully. Jimena chose a rich blue dress for them. That cost $118 per dress, but they could afford it.

Next, was the wedding dresses. They started to find one for Serena first. They looked through millions of dresses, occasionally calling Serena over to look at a dress. Finally they found one. The dress was sleeveless, had no lace, which was a major issue, was very simple in the cut, and had Silver accents on it.

Serena instantly fell in love with it. The price was $189 which was good.

Next, they had to find one for Jimena. She found one shortly after they began looking. It was short sleeved, had a blue skirt, a white top, and wasn't all that puffy (A/N: not right word, but oh well) like so many of the other dresses they had seen.

Jimena and Serena tried on their dresses, which fit wonderfully. They looked positively radiant in them. They bought them and began to walk out of the store. Suddenly, they saw Stanton and Collin looking at Tuxedos in the other part of the store. Serena and Jimena waved goodbye to Vanessa and Catty, promising to meet them at Planet Bang that night, and crept up behind their fiancés.

Just as Serena was about to scare him, she felt him in her thoughts. _I already know your there, genius!_ He thought to her.

She scowled and replied, _I figured that one out! And if you find out what dress I got through my thoughts, I'll kill you!_ She threatened while fake-glaring at him. He grinned and kissed her forehead lightly.

"I won't," Stanton promised.

"So, have you found your tux yet?" she asked him.

"Yes. But I'm not going to let you see it!" he taunted her. She just smiled sweetly at him and made a grab for the bag he was holding. Stanton laughed and held the bag above his head.

She gave up after awhile and told him to meet her and the girls at Planet Bang that night. He kissed her goodbye and she and Jimena walked out of the store.

"Should we look for shoes while we're at the mall?" Serena asked Jimena.

"We could. It's up to you. But if we do, I demand a snack!" Jimena said the last part laughing as her and Serena's stomachs grumbled in reply.

"Let's get some food, and then decide!" Serena said grinning.

Well? Did you like it? Nothing much happened, but they got their wedding dresses. I didn't want them to just have plain white dresses, so I added in other colors. Plus, I love silver, so I had to do that! Review…please?


	11. Planet Bang

The Perfect Day

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

YAY! Two people reviewed! I love u guys! Lol! So here's the chapter!

Ch. 10: Planet Bang

Serena and Jimena got some lunch and decided to just go ahead and get the shoes. Serena got beautiful clear heeled shoes that also had clear straps on them She called them "Cinderella Shoes".

Jimena got simple white shoes that had a small blue flower on them.

By the time they got home, they had to rush to get ready for Planet Bang. But they still looked awesome.

Serena had on a pair of tight, low-rise jeans and a tank top. Jimena had a pair of jeans and tube top. By the time that they got to Planet Bang, the others were all waiting for them. Stanton came up to Serena as soon as he saw her.

_Wouldn't you rather just hang out at the beach or something?_ He whispered across her mind. She shook her head and they headed inside.

Vanessa went to go find Michael to see when they were on. Jimena and Collin instantly began to dance as they forced their way onto the dance floor. Catty went off with some guy who had asked if she wanted a drink. Serena and Stanton decided to just hang back for awhile. Planet Bang was no fun when it was this crowded.

"Well, maybe we could just hang out somewhere else…" Serena said. Stanton grinned and turned them into shadow.

_I have another surprise for you_, he whispered across her mind. Serena smiled and looked down. They were directly above downtown L.A. The city lights at night were absolutely beautiful and she had always loved it. They circled about the city for what seemed like forever, before Stanton took them back to Planet Bang.

Once they had materialized again, Serena kissed him as a thank you. She smiled and pulled him back inside. Catty rushed up to them. "Where were you!" She screamed over the music of the band.

"Stanton had a surprise for me!" Serena screamed back. Catty nodded and headed back to the dance floor where another guy was waiting. Surprisingly, it wasn't as crowded as it had been before.

Stanton pulled Serena to the dance floor as a new song came on:

_I miss you._

_I miss_

_You. _

_And I miss you. _

_I need you._

_I need_

_You. _

_And I need you_

_More._

_I see you,_

_Can I see you now? _

(A/N: _Seeing is Believing_ by Acceptance, if anyone wanted to know.)

They must have danced for at least an hour. Soon, Jimena and Collin were dancing next to them. Then there was Catty and Chris. Chris was grinning like crazy at seeing Catty and her allowing a dance. They danced and laughed for another hour before they saw the clock.

It was almost midnight. They had to get home, so they said goodbye and headed home. Jimena decided to sleepover at Serena's house. She would just hang with Collin though. Duh!

Serena went straight to bed after changing into comfy pajama's. She turned off the light and was asleep within minutes.

Stanton hid in the shadows as he watched her sleep. She looked so calm, like a goddess. She was _his_ goddess. He grinned as he watched her sleep. Soon he drifted outside and took on his solid form on the balcony.

Serena woke up shortly after that and looked outside to see a figure standing there. She silently got out of bed and crept towards him. Stanton turned around and saw her awake and smiled at her.

She smiled slightly and he hugged her to him as she was shivering. They looked up at the sky a while before Serena went back to bed and Stanton went back to his own home.

Well? I wanted a review before I updated and I got two! I would put your names, like I normally do, but I got an e-mail petition thing about not being allowed to do it. Better safe than sorry, I suppose. Anyway, did you like it? Please review?


	12. Twister

The Perfect Day

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

To my loyal, fave(lol), only reviewer (again): thank you! You reviewed, so you get another chapter. Wanna know the sad thing about this story? There is no plot and I have no clue where I'm going with it. I find this sad. Ah well.

Ch. 11:

The next day, the girls got together again to plan more for the wedding. They chose their date already, which was October 23rd. Pretty much all that was left, was to choose the place (A/N: sorry! I forgot about that part, or I would have done it earlier. Oops!)!

They decided that a ballroom would be lovely for the reception, and they would have the wedding in Serena's backyard. After they had all of this planned, which took longer than it really should have, the girls went out to lunch.

When they got back Collin and Stanton were waiting to surprise them. The boys had gotten the movie _Twister_ (A/N: had to put it in! I'm obsessed with that movie) and popcorn and tons of candy. Vanessa and Catty left so that they wouldn't be in the way.

Serena and Collin both glanced at the couch and to each other before sprinting towards it. Serena was laughing and Collin was grinning as they fought over who got the couch. Collin got it, and he and Jimena spread out, making Stanton and Serena envious.

_I'll shove Jimena off, if you get Collin_, Serena whispered across Stanton's mind.

He grinned, _Deal! _

"Now!" Serena shouted and they attacked. They successfully pulled the other couple off the couch and climbed onto it themselves. Stanton grabbed the DVD remote and started the movie.

Half way through the movie, Collin had had enough. "Would you stop saying Jo's lines!" he asked Serena.

"Only if you stop saying Bill's!" She yelled back, sticking her tongue out at him. Collin rolled his eyes, but they both stopped reciting the lines by heart.

Jimena got up to get some popcorn after that, and Serena got some candy. They settled down again when Serena said a line from the movie again. Collin threw popcorn at her and Serena threw a lemonhead back.

She had gotten a food fight with him before and it had not ended well. Serena hid behind the couch, and Stanton peered at her from over the back of it. "You know, you like a little kid, hiding behind the couch like that," he taunted.

Serena threw a lemonhead at him, as well, but he caught it in his mouth and grinned, "Thank you!" Stanton ducked back onto the couch before she could hit him.

She came out from behind the couch and hit Stanton lightly on the shoulder before climbing back onto the couch and finishing the movie.

* * *

Wow! I have 11 chapters! Go me! dances. Okay. I'm good. Not psycho…no…of course..not. twitch, twitch. Lol.I might not updatetoo soon though. don't know what to write. suggestions are welcome!Okay, so,please review? 


	13. My Perfect Date

The Perfect Day

Disclaimer: I own nothing, as you know.

To my bestest reviewer: lol. Of course I know who it is! You're the only one that reviews for every chapter! And thanks again. Somehow, you make me feel happy about my writing…or it could just be getting an email, either way, I love getting reviews from you!

Ch. 12: My Perfect Date

The rest of the day passed uneventfully after Stanton and Jimena had left. It was twilight the next day, and Serena was listening to music in her room and reading _Blood and Chocolate_ when she saw a shadow on the balcony.

She tried to enter Stanton's mind, but he blocked her. _It's a surprise_, he told her. She just smiled and stood up from her chair, walking over to where he had materialized next to the French doors.

"Go put on the prettiest dress you have, and then meet me outside, alright?" Stanton asked Serena. She grinned and nodded and headed towards his closet as he slipped outside again.

She pulled out a beautiful blue dress, with black swirls on it and went to her jewelry box. She brought out a necklace with a small, diamond pendant on it and a sapphire ring. She slipped into the bathroom, pulled on the dress, and brushed her hair, leaving it down.

She applied a minimal amount of make-up, put her jewelry on, and went out onto the front porch. Stanton was left _almost_ speechless when he saw her. Yet again, she looked like a goddess. He grinned and walked her towards his car parked on the street.

Being a gentleman, he opened the door for her and helped her in before climbing into the car himself.

"Where are we going?" Serena asked him.

"Didn't I tell you it's a surprise?" Stanton asked, knowing he had and just annoying her. She smirked at him and closed her eyes, waiting for the car to stop. She didn't have to wait long.

Soon, the car was parked on the side of the street, and they were at a park that was beautifully lit by old-fashioned street lamps and the moon.

Stanton got something out of the backseat before helping Serena out of the car. In his hand, he held a picnic basket, and she saw a blanket laid out in front of a semi-circle of trees.

She looked at him and he grinned. This had been her idea of the most romantic, perfect date for most of her life. "It's my perfect date," she said quietly, looking at the park. She looked back at him, and he nodded. He had known, and had done this for her. She hugged him closely, wanting to cry. He put his arms around her and held her tight.

"Come on," Stanton said, "let's go on your dream date." Serena smiled up at him as they walked over to the blanket.

About half way through their meal, which consisted of hamburgers and French fries with cans of soda, Serena asked him a question. "Why are you so much into making me happy lately? Your always surprising me with these wonderful things. But why?"

Stanton looked at her for awhile before answering, "Because I love you. I love seeing your smile. I love making you happy."

Serena smiled and scooted closer to him. They were laying down and she rested her head on his chest. "That is the sweetest thing you've ever said. I love you too. And I love seeing your smile more. And I love making you happy more. And I love that you want to make me happy. But you do that by just being around, you know," Serena told him as she hugged him closely to her.

Stanton kissed the top of her head and they stayed there for a while before going back home.

* * *

Well? Sort of cliché and all, but ya know what? I don't care! And I have an idea for the next chapter…or maybe two. Who knows? Two would be nice. And I still can't believe the story is this long! I never write anything this long! Go me! Again…anyway, please review! And I know you will, dreamerandwriter, but anyone else is welcome too! Lol. C u ltr! 


	14. Jesse

**The Perfect Day**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Hey Zurri! Thanks tons for the review. And the idea. Don't know where I'd be without u. …yes I do. Sitting in front of the computer and blasting my music louder than normal cause I don't have an idea. So thanks! **

**And to my other reviewers, I love you! Lol! Just kidding! Anyway, sorry it's taken me so long, but I hope you like it! **

* * *

Ch. 13:

The next night, all of them went out to Planet Bang. The two engaged couples danced together while Vanessa was onstage singing, and Catty was leaning against the wall. Chris wasn't there that night, so she had nobody to dance with.

She had been standing there for ten minutes when she noticed a guy watching her from the bar. He had jet black hair, and icy blue eyes. He smiled at her as he saw her looking back at him and pulled out the barstool next to him.

Catty walked over to him, taking her time, and finally sat down, her skirt riding up.

"Hi, my name's Jesse. What's yours?" He asked her after a few minutes.

"Catty," she responded, shaking his hand. Jesse grinned at her and asked her to dance as soon as a faster song came on. Catty, of course, accepted.

_You wanna know more,more,more about me.  
Im the girl whose kicking the coke machince. _

_Im the one whose honking at u cuz I left late again._

Catty began to sing along to the words quietly.

_Hey, Hey, Hey. Could u see I want ya by the way I push you away. _

_Yeah. Don't judge me tomorrow,_

_By the way I'm acting today._

Jesse smiled at her and pulled her closer to him as they danced. "I wanna know more about you. 'Cause I'm fairly certain your not the girl who's kicking the coke maching," he told her.

Catty laughed, "To know me, you have to take me out on a real date."

"How about Saturday night, at 8:00 for a surprise?" Jesse asked her. Catty was shocked, to say the least. She had just been joking, and never counted on him actually asking her out on a date.

"Really? Sure," Catty responded immediately, never missing a beat. Jesse smiled at her before saying he had to go and walking towards the exit, getting lost in the crowd.

Catty walked back to the bar, ordering a Shirley Temple. She sat there for about half an hour before the others came to find her to leave.

Catty was still smiling when she went to bed that night.

* * *

**Well? I am so sorry it took so long! But was it worth the wait? I hope so. Anyway, Zurri gave me the idea, and let me just say to her: THANK YOU! Alright. Sorry. I had to do that though! Anyway, I might not update for awhile because school started yesterday…I already said this, didn't I? oh well. Anyway, I hoped you liked it, and please review!**

**Angel Gemman**


	15. Suprise date

**The Perfect Day**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Author's note: okay. I updated! and to my reviewers:**

**Dreamerandwriter: ya. I just started my second week at school. It sucks! And I'm new, so I don't know anyone. Which is even worse. And I might do the dancing lessons and bridal shower, but Zurri gave me this idea, and we both love it, so I'll go with that first. **

**WitchyChar: it's coming up. Promise! Next chapter, I think. Hope you review then, too!**

**Anonymous: and…your point? My story, so who cares? And I'm pretending she's a little older, thank you very much. **

**Thanks for reviewing! And since you guys did, though it took me awhile to write it, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Saturday night:

"How do I look?" Catty asked Vanessa. It was Saturday night and she couldn't wait for her date with Jesse. He said he would pick her up at 8 and it was 7:30. Catty already had her dress, which was a stunning baby blue with black swirls, on and was doing her hair.

"For the tenth time, you look great!" Vanessa said, exasperated. Catty was totally nervous, and had asked her the same question an uncountable amount of times!

"I was just asking! I want to look perfect for Jesse's surprise date," Catty said, squealing at the end like an excited 5 year old. Vanessa just rolled her eyes and turned up the music.

_There's a new wind blowin' like I've never known  
I'm breathin' deeper than I've ever done  
And it sure feels good to finally feel the way I do  
I wanna love somebody  
Love somebody like you _

I'm lettin' go of all my lonely yesterdays  
I've forgivin' myself for the mistakes I've made  
Now there's just one thing, the only thing I wanna do  
I wanna love somebody  
Love somebody like you

Chorus:  
Yeah I wanna feel the sunshine  
Shining down on me and you  
When you put your arms around me  
You let me know there's nothing in this world

_  
I used to run in circles goin' nowhere fast  
I'd take one step forward, end up two steps back  
I couldn't walk in a straight line even if I wanted to  
I want to love somebody  
Love somebody like you _

The doorbell rang just as Catty was finishing putting her make-up on. She ran down the stairs, and flung open the door. There stood Jesse, looking absolutely amazing. He had his hair spiked and was wearing black jeans and a black shirt.

"Wow. You look…amazing!" he said as he held out his arm to her.

"Not too bad yourself!" Catty said, closing the door behind her and taking the arm he had offered to her.

"Oh! Wait a moment," he said, pulling out a black, silk, handkerchief. Catty began to protest but stopped when she thought about it and realized that it would make the surprise that much better. So she simply let him tie the blindfold around her head.

Jesse led her down the street to where his car was parked, opened the door for her and guided her into the car.

Soon, they were off, to go on their surprise date.

* * *

**Author's note: So? Did you like it? I hope so. Zurri helped me with the chapter. Again. May I just say: thank you! To her. Anyway, please review!**


	16. Fire

The Perfect Day

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even this chapter, really. Zurri wrote the second half of it. as well as the next chapter for me. Cause she rocks! Srry. I'm insane. And incredibly happy….wow. that's different.

Reviews:

WitchyChar: thanks for your review! It was sweet, and I updated! yay! Ya…just ignore me. I have issues.

Zurrikan: thank you! You're the bestestbestestbestestbestest bud ever! I told you I had issues. My jumping up and down right now only proves that.

Dreamerandwriter: I heard the clip of the song on iTunes and I liked it, so I'll put it in later. Right now, I have to finish up this part of the story. Thanks for your review! Keep 'em coming! Please!

* * *

Within a few minutes, the car had stopped and Catty heard Jesse's door open and close as he walked around the car to help her out. "Can I take the blindfold off yet?" she asked him as he took her hand, walking her one direction or another. 

"Almost. We're almost there," Jesse responded, finally stopping. He took the blindfold off and circled his arms around her waist. Catty still had her eyes closed but opened them once she realized she could. But as soon as she saw what was in front of her, immediately wished that she hadn't.

They were in an empty, deserted parking lot near the beach. She could tell because she faintly hear the sound of the waves crashing against the shore. Well, it looked empty at first, but then she saw the shadows that were everywhere. Followers. That's when she saw the fire in front of them. She had been so overcome with confusion at first, that she didn't see it. But now she did, and she understood _perfectly_.

Catty turned around in Jesse's arms and glared at him. She felt so many emotions that it was impossible to read her mind to find out what she was thinking. But he tried anyway. And he found the feeling that stood out the most. Betrayal.

"Now, now, Catty. I didn't really betray you. I'm helping you. Helping you realize what you were _really_ meant to do with your life. Why you're really here," he said, after reading her thoughts. His eyes glowed phosphorescent in the moonlight and she tried to pull away, but he only held her tighter.

"Jesse! Let me go! Don't do this!" Catty screamed at him. But he just held onto her, grinning. With his arms locked around her, he guided her to the fire, pushing her closer to the heart of the Atrox. With a last cackle of laughter, he pushed her into the flame.

* * *

Well? I hope everyone liked it. I wrote the beginning and Zurri wrote the end. She helps a lot. Can you tell? Lol. Anyway, review please! 


	17. Goddess of the Atrox

**The Perfect Day**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Zurrikan wrote this chapter, even!

Zurrikan: thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!

WitchyChar: sorry it took me so long. I unfortunately do not have an excuse as to why it took me so long to put this up. Anyway, thanks for the review!

Ch. 16: Goddess of the Atrox

Catty spun in circles, looking for a way out of the fire, but with every desperate move it roared higher into the night. Swatches of purple and blue began to overcome the orange flames and soon she was surrounded by black fire. Her fingers moved with a mind of their own, reaching up to tug at the moon amulet around her neck. It seared into her skin and she ripped it off, throwing it into the night. She chuckled lightly, her eyes beginning to glow in the moonlight like the Followers. She never knew the black velvet of the night could be so welcoming. The dark fire etched swirling patterns in her skin, up her arms and legs, down her neck and back. The fire suddenly blew away from her, as if blown by a gust of wind, and became no more than a wisp of smoke. The marks blazed into her by the firelight glowed silver before disappearing.

"Hey! Leave the innocents along and pick on someone your…own…Catty?" Catty spun easily on her heel and met the eyes of Vanessa, Serena, and Stanton. Vanessa's mouth was hanging open and Serena's eyebrows were disappearing into her hair. Stanton's usually unreadable look was even slightly surprised.

:  
"Hello Goddesses," she sneered. She made her way over to Jesse and he put an arm around her. Her eyes were bright yellow and her power was tangible.

"You need to be taught not to meddle in dark matters. You're too easily turned," Jesse said, tendrils of dark energy writhing in the air around them.

"Leave her alone," Serena spat angrily. Even so, her fear was obvious. They all knew that Catty had the power of the Secret Scroll, but also its corruption.

"Well, since you seem so eager to have her back, why don't we settle this fair," Jesse threw a bolt of power at them, scattering them in the darkness, "and square!"


	18. ch 18

**_To all my reviewers: _I know the last one was short, and this one is too. but i'm having writer's block...major writers block...and Zurrikan is writing these for me, 'cause she's awsome. lol. anyway, i hope you enjoy it!**

_Get Jesse alone!_ Serena projected to the others. Even as she said this the Followers were disappearing, dismissed by a gesture from Jesse. A wicked smile spread across Catty's face and Serena realized that she was in her mind. Catty slipped through her mental barriers like water through a mesh screen and pain flared in Serena's head. Vanessa was dancing nervously around the parking lot, her arms and legs growing wispy. Jesse sent a bolt of energy at her and she became completely invisible. Serena felt a powerful blow to the entity of her friend inside her head and she was free, Catty reeling from Stanton's attack. He wrapped his arms around Serena and Vanessa appeared beside them.

"Let her go, Jesse. Catty's too powerful for your uses. She'll become the Atrox's pet and you'll be forgotten," Stanton warned.

"Right. The Atrox will never forget the one who brought It the Secret Scroll!" Jesse crowed into the blackness. The trio took the opportunity and sent a blast of power at the Follower. Jesse stumbled, but Catty gave no indication that she had felt anything.

"It's a waning moon, Goddesses," Catty sneered, "your power is weak." Her power scorched the air as it struck Vanessa, sending her tumbling backwards. She sat up, but dark tendrils snaked around her arms and legs, holding her down on the pavement.

"Catty, please, you can fight it. We're your friends!" Serena pleaded. A flicker of recognition sparked in Catty's eyes and the dark restraints grew weak, allowing Vanessa to scramble to her feet. Jesse saw this and wrapped his arms tightly around her. Catty's eyes were no longer phosphorescent, but they were weak. She opened her mouth, but Jesse pulled her closer, squeezing the breath from her lungs.

"I look forward to meeting you again, Goddesses. We'll see what happens on the dark of the moon," Jesse spat darkly. He and Catty dissolved into shadow and flitted away through the night. None of them spoke on their way home.


	19. Master

**The Perfect Day**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: chapter written by Zurrikan again. not my fault i have way severe writer's block. good thing i have a really good friend though...**

**Screwtheperfectlife: thanks for reviewing!**

Jesse paced around the dark cave, his body tense as he waited for Catty to awaken. _She'll become the Atrox's pet and you'll be forgotten_. Stanton's words echoed in his head, torturing him. Should he do something about it? Capture the other Daughters? No, he would torture her, make her thoughts his, brand her mind. _She will submit to me…she has to_.

* * *

Catty didn't know what was wrong. She couldn't move, couldn't breathe. Mist floated across her vision, obscuring an approaching figure. Her eyes were caught in a rapid flux between brown and black, her body between burning hot and frigid cold. A nimbus of golden light shown before her and Chris walked into her vision. He cupped her cheek, his breath caressing her lips. 

"It's ok Catty, fight it! You're stronger than the Atrox!" He then floated away, her cheek still warm from his touch. She felt a sudden spark in her mind and her awareness returned, allowing her to see her surroundings through the fog. Jesse stood over her, his eyes dark with malice and anger.

"You fight to hard," he breathed. His breath made her blood freeze. "But I won't relent until you're mine." He cupped her cheeks firmly, forcing her to look into his eyes. She felt her hope draining away, being pulled into an endless void. Jesse slipped easily into her mind. Catty held in her cry, but she was too weak. Her scream of pain echoed within the cavernous mountainside.

* * *

"We can't let him keep her there!" Vanessa exclaimed angrily. Stanton glared at her with dark eyes. 

"We can't barge in there and attack him. He's more powerful than all of us put together, and with Catty at his side, they're practically indestructible!"

"Both of you, STOP!" Serena shrieked in exasperation. "First of all, we don't even know where there is," she pointed out to Vanessa. "Second, no one's indestructible," she looked at Stanton. "Catty is fighting this and she'll make it through. When she gets strong enough, she can contact us. If not, we can go after her. For now, we wait." The other two looked at Serena with incredulous expressions, but they couldn't find anything wrong with them.

"For now," Vanessa muttered.

"For now," Stanton agreed.

* * *

"Listen to me. You are going to do exactly as I tell you. You will obey no one else and you will show no mercy," Jesse ordered Catty. She was slumped against the wall, her body weak and her eyes now completely black. 

"Listen. Obey. No mercy," she mumbled through pale lips.

"Good," Jesse murmured in her ear. "Now, my love, shall we find the Daughters?"

"Yes, Master," Catty replied. Her vacant expression became one of dark joy. "I will thoroughly enjoy destroying them." They disappeared in a swirl of darkness, swishing through the treetops and across the city to where the Daughters of the Moon hid with their rogue Follower. Something told her this was vile and wrong, but she dismissed it. _Listening to my Master is all that matters,_ and her frown became a smile. _This will be soooooo much fun!_ Catty thought with glee.

**Go on then, review!**


End file.
